A Mother's Love
by BVonSparkle
Summary: Jackie Tyler is a single mother who has only one child. Rose Tyler. While Rose is away, Jackie worries and wonders, will she ever see her Rose again? Oneshot


**A/N: Just a one shot. Wanted to take a break from writing from my main story - and this just popped into my head.**

**I do not own BBC Doctor Who.**

**A Mother's Love**

Since the beggining, Jackie Tyler did the best she could for her daughter, tried to raise her right. Rose had made a few mistakes, but it was only human too. Two years ago, her bright beautiful child was dating a mechanic, was happy, had a job and lived day to day. Then she met _him. _The man who change Rose's life forever, and Jackie's as well. Jackie did understand at first what her daughter saw in this strange looking man, and truthfully she didn't like him. Espicially after Rose had dissappeared for a year, not even telling her where she went.

That year was hell for Jackie, she worried and cried and prayed to whatever god would listen for her child to come back. She lost Pete when Rose was only six months. Rose was all she had, her heart broke each day, as she waited, hoping Rose would walk through the front doors of their flat once more. A year Jackie waited. A year she prayed. A year she hoped. Jackie finally had started to come with terms her daughter was never going to set foot in their flat again when she heard the voice she longed to hear. Dismissing it as first as her imagintation, then Rose appeared in front of her.

Her heart jumped for joy, all her mourning dissappeared - only to be replaced with anger. She had yelled, and asked and probed for details from Rose, who wouldn't give them up. Why not? Why wasn't she telling her anything? Then a man had rushed into the flat, and Jackie knew. He was the reason. Rose defended the man, argued with Jackie which broke her heart even more, for at this moment Jackie was convinced her daughter was brain washed. Police were called, they asked questions and Rose still would say. Honestly, Jackie wouldn't of _cared_ if Rose could only tell her where she's been instead of constantly saying 'traveling'.

Rose and the Doctor. It's was always going to be Rose and her Doctor - Jackie could see it in Rose's eyes the love she had for the man, well alien. For now Jackie understood where Rose was going, and who this mysterious man was. Rose may never admit her feelings, she may not even know but it was there, a mother always know. Within days of returning, they took off again, now Jackie knew where Rose was going it wasn't so bad. The Doctor had promised her to keep Rose safe. Didn't stop Jackie from worrying though. She feared one day Rose would never call, would never come back for visit. When the worrying would get so bad, Rose would call. Her daughter was safe, and her daughter was doing so many amazing things - no one would know of course, but Jackie couldn't help but be proud of her girl.

* * *

He had sent her back, the Doctor had sent Rose back to her. Oh! Yes Rose was safe. Jackie knew at that moment, she loved the man for keeping his promise, for keeping her little girl safe. Rose wouldn't have it though, she wouldn't allow herself just to be sent away like a little kid. Trying to reason with the stubborn girl was pointless, trying to understand _why_ Rose wanted to go back to all that danger - Jackie wasn't going to have any of it. No. Her daughter was home, her daughter was going to stay home.

"Remember Mom? Remember you said there was a blonde girl, who appeared out of no where that stayed with him? That was me. The Doctor made that happen so Dad wouldn't die alone." Tears shone in Rose's eyes as she tried to explain how _good_ the Doctor was, how amazing and brilliant he was. What he had done for Rose. Jackie wouldn't hear it, couldn't hear it. Her own tears fell down her face as she remember being outside of the church watching the scene before her. She was glad someone was there, angry at herself for not being the one there, but glad Pete had _someone_. Running from the TARDIS, Jackie took off, her mind racing. There was no doubt in her mind now: Rose had fallen in love with the Doctor. Could she blame her? Of course not. The man showed her the world.

* * *

He had changed, changed his face, everything. Jackie watched as Rose stayed at the bedroom door, or beside him, seeing the pain in her eyes. She had cried wondering if the Doctor was still the Doctor, she was torn between mourning her Doctor and worrying about this Doctor. Jackie wondered if he would ever wake up. He did once, to save them from a rouge christmas tree, only that made him worse. Jackie was scared, without the Doctor what was Rose going to do? What was the world going to do? There was a bloody spaceship hovering over London and no one to help them. The aliens threatened to kill the mass amount of people on the roofs, if only the Doctor would wake up.

The TARDIS disappeared before Jackie could make it back with the rest of the supplies. She watched in horror as the ship above take it. Returning to the flat, she paced, worrying a nail. Rose was up there, Rose was with Mickey and was up there. Jackie shouldn't of came back, someone needed to look after her daughter while the Doctor was sick. She didn't even blink when the news reporter announced that the people on the roofs had taken a step back. She wasn't really listening to anything else but waiting. Waiting for the noise that would mean Rose was back, and safe. Jackie had voiced her doubts about this man, about who he is - was he really the Doctor? Her head snapped up when she heard that familiar noise.

* * *

Rose's phone calls, and short visits helped Jackie not completely lose her mind with worry. She enjoyed every phone call, and every visit but felt so alone. Of course she had Mickey for a short time, he was the only one she could talk to about Rose and the Doctor. She saw the dislike he had for the man, Jackie didn't blame him, he was utterly in love with Rose, who was in love with someone else. Mickey had even left with them, only to have Rose running into the flat crying right into Jackie's arms. Holding her close, Jackie was about to tell the Doctor straight off and demand to know where Mickey was, if it wasn't the heart broken look on the Doctor's own face.

Two months later the ghosts appeared. Two months after that, all hell broke lose. Jackie looks back at it now and wonders if things were different, if they only did more, she wouldn't watch her daughter suffer the way she was. That day at Carnay Wharf, Jackie made the Doctor promise her, demand him to promise her to keep Rose safe from whatever dangers were happening.

He kept his promise.

* * *

The cold wind bit into her, making Jackie shiver. She felt Pete's arm around her and knew Mickey was standing on the other side. They stayed by the jeep letting Rose talk to the image of the Doctor. He was burning up a sun just to say goodbye to her. Jackie choked back a few sobs that were rising in her throat, hearing Rose sob herself.

_"I love you."_

_"Quite right too. Well if this is the last time I'll have to say it. Rose Tyler..."_

Then he was gone, Jackie started forward, her heart shatter hearing her daughters cries, without a word she wrapped her arms around her beautiful grown up baby girl. They fell together into the sand, both crying, Rose's sobs echoing across the beach, while Jackie's tears fell silently. If there was anything she could of done to get Rose back to him, she would do it. She would help, she knew now the Doctor was a _good_ man, one who kept his promises. Jackie dearly wished she could thank him, could hug him one last time. He kept Rose safe, he kept her alive. Holding Rose close to her, Jackie let Rose cry, knowing that one day they would see each other again.

And they did.


End file.
